All Alone
by NativeSugarHottie
Summary: Poor Hiei! His sister, best friend, and friend have all died. Now he's all alone, with no one to comfort him. He wishes on a star, wishing they would be revived. Then, that's when it all starts. Rated for language and death.
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge...**_

_It's 10 years into the future. Hiei hasn't told Yukina he's her brother and this upsets Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan. Kuwabara is still clueless about the brother/sister thing about Hiei and Yukina. Keiko and Yusuke are married, as well as Koenma (as a teen) and Botan._

_Kurama is the 1st to try to persuade Hiei into telling Yukina his secret. Hiei flat out says "No." Botan demands him to tell her. This just pisses him off and he says "No." Keiko slaps him, which sets him off and he swears at her. Yusuke got his ass kicked from pushing Hiei to the ground._

_Meanwhile, the demon Karasu is trying to kill Kurama and he'll kill anyone who gets in his way. As Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai, who was revived by Koenma, fight off Karasu, Karasu grabs Genkai and throws her off of the cliff. Hiei runs and tries to save her, but he is too late._

_Kurama started to use his Rose Whip, but didn't have enough energy to call it out. Karasu laughs at this. Hiei brought out his sword and started to charge at Karasu. But Kurama tried to stop him, since Karasu had a gun to kill him._

_Karasu brought out the gun that will kill Hiei. Kurama pushed Hiei outta the way and is hit by the gun's power, killing him. Hiei ran to try to save Kurama, but Karasu wouldn't let him. Yukina is hiding behind a tree, crying from seeing the death of 2 friends._

_Hiei didn't know she was there. He thought she was with Keiko, Botan, and Yusuke, safe at the temple. But she couldn't stop and Karasu pinted at Hiei. "Who did you bring?!" Hiei yelled at him, "I didn't know she would be here!"_

_Karasu smirked and raised an eyebrow. "She? Well, is she beautiful?" Hiei made the stupidiest mistake and threw his sword at Karasu. He hit him in the arm, pinning him to a tree. Karasu wasn't fazed by this, though._

_Instead, he saw Yukina. He gave out an evil chuckle. "Well well well. And who might you be," he asked, grabbing at her arm and yanking her towards him. She was frightened at this. Hiei was about to charge at him when he put Yukina in front of him._

_"Well Hiei, if you kill me, she goes down with me." Hiei growled. Yukina started crying again, with pearls forming as they fell. Karasu raised an eyebrow. "You must be the Koorime Yukina, am I right?" Yukina didn't respond. She was too scared to._

_He grabbed her chin and pulled her closer. "Well?" Hiei yelled out, "LET HER GO!!" Karasu's gaze went back to the fire demon. "Why? She's so beautiful, I just can't resist..." Hiei started to charge at him._

_Karasu pulled out the sword and held the point up to Yukina's neck. "1 more step closer to me, Hiei, and this pretty ice princess will have to be dead, along with that fox Kurama and that old woman Genkai!"_

_Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. He was about a yard away from him. He growled. "Well, step back. What're you waiting for," Karasu asked him coldly. Hiei stepped back. "Now, she's mine," Karasu said, grabbing Yukina's waist and nuzzled her neck._

_Yukina didn't like this, so she pushed him away. He grabbed her again, this time actually stabbing her, in the back. "Now, why did you do that," Karasu asked. Hiei started to charge at him again._

_He stabbed her again and this time all the way through her body. Hiei stopped. He didn't know what to do. Karasu laughed. "Well, the big-shot Hiei has finally stopped." He threw Yukina to the ground and Hiei charged at him again._

_Karasu threw his sword at him, cutting some of his arm. He grabbed the sword and pinned Karasu to the tree. "Dammit, I just got free and now you did this!" Hiei slashed him, but before he killed him, Karasu said, "Well, I now get to meet that pretty thing, without interruptions."_

_Hiei said, "You are an asshole to the end! Bastard!" And he killed him, cutting off his head. Then he ran to Yukina. She was breathing, but barely. Hiei didn't have anything to help her. When she woke, she smiled at him._

_"Thank you, Hiei." Hiei didn't know what to say. By then, she had stopped breathing and was dead. And Hiei was sad. 1st, his friend Genkai had been thrown off the cliff and was dead. 2nd, his best friend Kurama had taken a hit for him and dyed during the process._

_And 3rd, his little sister Yukina had died because he had been an idiot. And for the very 1st time, Hiei started crying. And the worst part of having his little sister dead? He never told her he was her brother._

Me: Well, that was sad! And wow, I'm actually using print and not italics, or however the hell you spell it. Well, review!


	2. The Funerals

**The Funerals**

Everyone was at Kurama, Yukina, and Genkai's funerals. Hiei was off to the side, standing. He kept looking at Yukina's coffin. Kuwabara was in tears, saying, "Oh Yukina! I shoulda been there to help you!"

Keiko was crying in Yusuke's chest and said, "Oh, I can't believe they're gone, Yusuke!" Hiei kept staring at the coffin. Kuwabara saw this and walked to him. "Do you have such a cold heart that you can't even cry for your friends, Hiei?!"

Hiei glared at him. "I don't express myself that way, especially when there's other people around." Kuwabara was pissed and depressed. "What?!" Yusuke smacked him. "You never yell at funerals, Kuwabara. If Hiei says he doesn't express himself like us, then let him be."

Kuwabara shook his head. "But his friends-" Yusuke shook his head. "Just let him be, Kuwabara." Hiei didn't do anything. He just stood there. Botan came and bowed, saying, "I'm sorry Hiei." He nodded.

Kuwabara was pissed when he nodded at her, but didn't do anything when he came. "Maybe it was because you were pissed," Yusuke said. Kuwabara kept crying. Everyone, even Yusuke, cried. All but Hiei.

He was unusally quiet. Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Koenma knew why, but didn't say anything. They just came and apologized to him. He nodded at all of them. Kuwabara didn't know why everyone apologized to Hiei.

He was the 1 who should've gotten the apologies. He ran to Hiei and grabbed his cloak, lifting him off the ground. "Why is everyone apologizing to you?! _I_ was the 1 who loved her heart and soul!"

Hiei just blinked. Everyone watched him. Hiei sighed. "Maybe because _I _was her brother, Kuwabara!" Kuwabara was shocked. Everyone was shocked he just admitted his secret to his most loathed "friend."

Hiei walked away. "I'll be back before they bury all of them." And he walked out, leaving everyone, especially Kuwabara, shocked. He just blinked. Then he turned at everyone. "Did all of you guys know he was her brother?"

Shizuru, who also knew about Hiei's secret, was still in shock. They all nodded glumly. "Even you, Shizuru?" Shizuru nodded. Kuwabara shook his head. "How come _I'm _always the last person to know about things?"

Atsuko walked to him and replied, "Well, Hiei's just sad, Kuwabara. He told us that he never told her that he was her brother." Kuwabara just kept shaking his head. "I-I don't know what to say."

Hiei was walking outside, where Yukina was gonna be buried. He looked at the grave that read, _"Yukina: A girl that will always, no matter what, live in our hearts, dancing and being happy, looking like an angel." _He felt a tear roll down his face and he quickly wiped it away.

He walked to his "house:" a tree that grew near Kurama's house. He jumped on it and he sat there, thinking. "Why am I such an idiot?!" Then it started raining. Hiei put out his hand and felt the droplets fall on his hand.

He pulled it back in the dryness and sighed. He saw Kurama's mom crying in Kurama's room, putting his stuff in the attic. She was cleaning his room, making it vacant, though he could tell she didn't want her only son's stuff be put away forever.

He sighed. She knew Hiei well enough to know that he was Kurama's best friend. When she saw him, it only made her cry harder. He looked away, feeling more tears escape from his eyes. "Dammit," Hiei said.

He jumped down from the tree and walked back to where the funerals were held. He saw that everyone was still crying and he went back in. He saw Kuwabara sitting in a corner. Yusuke was trying to make him feel better.

Keiko was standing near the coffins, looking at Yukina, Kurama, and Genkai's dead bodies, crying silently. Botan was standing next to her, crying silently also. Atsuko and Shizuru were trying hard not to cry, but were failing.

Hiei just shook his head. _"Why does all this shit happen to me," _Hiei thought. He saw 2 ogres taking a coffin, 1 by 1, outside to be buried. They gently put each coffin in each dugged up hole. Then they started to bury them, crying as they did it.

Kuwabara jumped into Yukina's grave and started crying. "NOO!! THEY CAN'T BURY YUKINA!!" Yusuke and Hiei had to pull him outta the grave and let the ogres bury each coffin, to be sealed.

Kuwabara was crying harder and louder now. Everyone did. Koenma had been crying when he saw Genkai's coffin being buried. They all just cried. When Hiei felt tears form in his eyes, he turned away, wiping them.

Then they just stood there. They all, even Hiei, put flowers on each grave and said, "May you rest in peace." Then after the burying, they stood there and left. Hiei was the last 1 to leave. He just stood there and started crying again.

He shook his head and started to find another tree to sleep in. This was gonna be a long night.

_Me: (sobbing) I'm so weird! But... but... oh screw it! You know how to review. But you don't need to, just if you want to._


	3. The Star and Dream

**The Star**

Hiei was trying to sleep, but it was too damn hard to sleep. He couldn't get the deaths outta the back of his mind. A voice, his conscience, kept saying, "You'll feel better if you cry! Dammit, cry!"

He kept yelling back, "Go to hell!" Then it replied, "You think Karasu is in hell?" Hiei shrugged. "Wait! I'm talking to myself!" Then he shook his head and sat up. He saw a shooting star.

"Hmm, Botan said if you wish on a shooting star, your wish'll come true," Hiei said. "Well, it's worth a shot." He looked up at the star. "Please, let my friends and sister come back to life! If not, at least let me talk to them when I need them!"

He sighed. "I kinda doubt it'll grant me 2 wishes." He sighed. Now he felt tired. "Well, I might as well sleep. Maybe I'll feel better at that." He went back into a sleeping position and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**_In His Dreams..._**

_Hiei was standing in a grassy field, not really knowing where he was. He felt a guilt on his shoulders and he couldn't shake it off. He sighed. "I knew that stupid star wouldn't grant me any wishes."_

_But he saw something he thought he wouldn't see again unless he died. He saw Kurama, sitting on the ground, staring at the sky. "What is he doing? Wait! Maybe that star did grant 1 of my wishes," Hiei said._

_He started walking towards Kurama. "Kurama?" Kurama looked surprised. "Hiei? Where am I?" Hiei shrugged. "I don't even know where I am." Hiei sat next to his friend. Kurama could sense his guilt and sadness._

_"Hiei, what's wrong? I can feel your sadness and guilt," Kurama said. Hiei sighed. "Well, for starters, you're dead. Genkai's dead. Yukina's dead." Kurama nodded. "Ahh, you blame yourself for our deaths, don't you?" Hiei nodded._

_Kurama sighed. "Hiei, I made the choice to save you. I could've let you go and see you die. But I didn't, because I'm too sappy." Hiei had to laugh. "Karasu was the 1 who killed all 3 of us. You-" Hiei cut him off._

_"I helped him kill Yukina, you, and Genkai." Now Kurama was curious. "How did you help him kill Genkai?" He sighed. "I was the 1 he was after. Couldn't you see that?" Kurama had to think back. He remembered Hiei was in front of Genkai and..._

_"Oh." Hiei felt worse. Kurama sighed. "And how did you help him kill your sister? If I remember correctly, you would never want to hurt her or let anyone hurt her." Hiei sighed. "When I charged after him after he stabbed her, he stabbed her again."_

_Kurama shrugged. "And your point is-?" Hiei glared at him. "My bad," Kurama said, sweat dropping. Hiei sighed. "Oh, what's the use? You're dead, for Christ's sakes, and for reasons unknown, I'm talking to you in my dreams."_

_Kurama stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "You know why I can talk to you in your dreams." Now Hiei raised an eyebrow. "No. I swear I haven't a clue." Kurama laughed and hugged him. "You love me!" Hiei smacked him._

_"Not even in your dreams, Kurama!" Kurama held his head. "You know I was just kidding." Hiei held up a fist. "Yeah, but you really creeped me out!" Kurama laughed. "Yeah, I know." Then Hiei sat down again._

_"But why do I feel so guilty, Kurama?" Kurama shrugged. "Maybe because you need to express your feelings out, maybe to someone who'll listen." Kurama kept hinting around. Hiei looked at him. "Are you saying 1 of my wishes came true?"_

_Kurama snapped his fingers. "Finally you got it!" Hiei sighed. "Dammit, Botan was right. I hate it when she's right!" Kurama chuckled. "You're just a sore loser! Admit it Hiei!" Hiei glared at him. Kurama wasn't the least bit fazed though._

_"C'mon Hiei! Admit it!" Hiei just glared at him though. Kurama glared at him back and looked behind him and started waving his hands in front of him and mouthing, "No!" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so spooked?"_

_Then he felt someone hugging him. He jumped. Then he heard a familiar laugh. "I gotcha!" He turned and saw Yukina, laughing. Kurama just sat there. "OK, now the wish-dream thing is creeping me out! I swear, I felt that!"_

_Kurama shrugged, then laughed. "How did you know you felt it if you're 'dreaming?'" Hiei replied, "I jumped!" Kurama nodded. "OK, fine." Yukina sat next to Hiei. "How're things going in the Real world, Hiei," she asked him._

_Hiei shrugged. "I guess OK and normal for humans, if you think humans cry at funerals." Yukina gave him a blank look. "A funeral, Yukina, is a thing humans do when a loved 1 dies," Kurama explained._

_Yukina nodded. "How're things going for you, Hiei," she asked. Kurama sat up a bit, when hearing this question. Hiei sighed. "I-" But he was interrupted by a voice saying, "Where can I sleep in this land?!" They all turned and saw Genkai trying to sleep, but couldn't._

_Genkai looked at them and waved a bit before finding another place to sleep. Kurama stood up, as well as Yukina. "Well Hiei, we're probably gonna have to help Genkai find a place to sleep, as well as ourselves, so we'll talk to you again," Kurama said._

_Kurama started to walk away, but Yukina stayed with Hiei for just a bit longer. "So, how're things going with you, Hiei?" He sighed. "I-I miss you guys." He thought he would wake up then, but Yukina hugged him again._

_Then she turned and left. Hiei felt the warmness of her hug. Then he heard, "HIEI!!" And he woke up._

Me: OK, this is again short and in some places if you squinted, you could read some sweet things. I promise that I will blah blah blah. And review.


	4. Hallucinations?

**Hallucinations?**

"HIEI!" Hiei rubbed his eyes, feeling dried-up tears as he did so. He looked down and saw Yusuke waving up at him with Keiko and Botan. He sighed. "What?" Yusuke threw an acorn at him. "I said 'WHAT?!'"

Yusuke shrugged. "You OK?" Hiei sighed. "Please don't bring that up," he said. Yusuke nodded. "OK, sorry. Hey, you wanna go to the mall with us?" Hiei stared at them with a blank look. "To the _what_," he asked.

Yusuke sighed. "The mall. It's a place where girls hang out to buy clothes and makeup. Boys go there so they can meet girls." Hiei threw the acorn, but a lot harder, back to him. "Idiot! You think I _wanna _meet girls?!"

Yusuke shrugged. "Just say Yes or No. I'll quit annoying you when you answer." Hiei thought for a moment. "I just wanna be left alone for a while." Yusuke nodded. "C'mon Keiko and Botan." And they left.

Hiei shook his head. "How can they be back to normal when 3 friends of theirs died? I may never understand humans." He just sat there. "OK, I'm bored." He jumped down from the tree and almost jumped back up from what he thought he saw.

He thought he saw Kurama walking and he thought he was gonna jump and land on him. He landed on the ground, but instead of on his feet, he landed on his back. He shook his head. "Maybe I'm hallucinating."

But did the nagging voice in his head forget that? NO! "Dude, you know you need to tell someone." Hiei growled. "NO! And stop bothering me!" It laughed. "I can't. I will always be with you, no matter what."

"I hate you." It replied, "Yeah. I know." Hiei shook his head. "Are you smart?" It said, "Yes." Hiei sighed. "Do you think I should go back to their graves?" It stopped for a moment. "Yes. I think you should."

So Hiei started walking back to the graveyard, where Yukina, Kurama, and Genkai were buried. He groaned when he saw Kuwabara crying over Yukina's grave. "Oh Yukina! I miss you so much!"

Hiei shook his head when he thought he saw Yukina standing next to him, crying as well. He left. "Wait, why'd you do that?" Hiei shook his head. "I might as put more flowers on their graves."

It shut up after that. He went and picked some wild flowers and started back to the graves. Kuwabara was _still _there, crying. Hiei looked downward as he put some flowers on Yukina's grave, Genkai's grave, and Kurama's grave.

Kuwabara glared at him. Hiei stared at him. "I didn't come here to make trouble," Hiei told Kuwabara. He scoffed and left. Kuwabara shook his head and went back to crying over Yukina's grave.

Hiei went passed the park, across from Kurama's house when he saw, or what he thought he saw, Kurama in his room, waving at Hiei and smiling, like he usually did when Hiei passed by his house.

Hiei was startled by this. He couldn't take it anymore. These 'hallucinations' were creeping him out and the guilt on his shoulders got bigger. He ran to Genkai's temple. He saw Botan and Keiko were there, sitting on the temple steps.

Hiei shook his head and jumped in the trees, accessing Genkai's temple a different way. He ran passed them and fell outta the tree he was on when he thought he saw Genkai, training on her grounds.

He was officially creeped out. "Why can I see them if they're dead," Hiei yelled out, his screams echoing the across the land. Botan and Keiko heard this and ran up the temple steps. "Who's there," they demanded when they reached the top.

Hiei jumped in a tree and barely made it outta their sights. He stopped breathing for a minute, so they couldn't hear him. "We heard you! Now show yourself," Keiko yelled. Hiei started tree-jumping outta Genkai's land and away from them.

Hiei went back across Kurama's house, where he even saw Kurama walking down the street. He skidded to a stop. The kids who were playing stopped and stared at him. "Mister? Are you OK," a small boy asked Hiei.

Hiei looked in front of him and saw nothing. "Yes, I'm fine. I-," he said, trying to think of something to say. "I just can't wait to get home." The kid nodded. "And I thought I was gonna trip, so I stopped," Hiei said.

The kid nodded. "OK." And he went back playing with the kids. _"Funny. He looks like Yusuke," _Hiei thought. "Hey kid!" The kid turned. "Yes?" Hiei walked to him. "What's your mom and dad's names?"

The kid thought for a moment. "Keiko and Yusuke Urameshi. I'm Shingo." Hiei smiled a rare smile to him and said, "When you see your mom and dad, tell them Hiei said Hi." Shingo nodded and smiled back. "OK. Bye!" Hiei waved and left.

Hiei thought about that kid. "I bet he has Keiko's bad temper and Yusuke fighting skills," Hiei said aloud, to himself, then laughed. Hiei looked up and fell back on the ground. He saw Yukina, walking down the street with Kurama.

"Dammit! How can I see you guys?!" Hiei started running. He ran to the Rekai Tentai, hoping he could tell Koenma about these 'hallucinations' he's been having. When he reached the Rekai, he asked for Koenma.

Koenma came out, still looking like a teen. "Hi Hiei! What brings you here," Koenma asked Hiei. Hiei walked in his office. "I need to tell you something I've been expericencing." Koenma sat in his chair.

"Yes?" Hiei sat down on a chair. "Well, I keep seeing Kurama, Yukina, and Genkai where ever I go and I seem to be the only 1 seeing them. Can you tell me why?" Koenma was speechless. He really didn't hear of this before.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I can't really say I know this Hiei, but my theory is that you feel guilty about something and it's about their deaths." Hiei sighed. "I really can't talk about it," he said.

He stood up. "I need to go Koenma. See ya!" And he left, because he kept seeing Kurama and Genkai standing on each side of Koenma, just watching him like hawks. They kept trying to tell him something, but he didn't know what.

He reached his tree in the Ningenkai. He sighed and was about to jump up when he decided to go to visit them at the graveyard again. He was relieved when he saw no sign of Kuwabara anywhere.

He sat on the ground, staring at the graves. He just couldn't get this guilt off of his shoulder. He saw Yukina and she was crying like she was when he saw her next to Kuwabara. He stood up. "It's worth a shot," he muttered to himself.

He walked to Yukina and he put his hand on her shoulder. To his amazement, his hand felt a solid object. He stood next to her. "Yukina?" She looked at him, wiping away her tears. "H-Hiei?"

She hugged him and started crying again. He held her. He saw Genkai and Kurama standing next to him. He almost cried, but couldn't. Not in front of them, even if they are dead. Genkai squeezed Yukina's shoulder while Kurama patted Hiei's back.

"Why don't you just talk to us," Kurama asked him. Hiei shook his head. "I can't really explain it." Kurama looked behind Hiei and yelled, "WATCH OUT!!" Hiei turned, but blacked out.

_Me: Oooohh! I wonder what's gonna happen next! Aw dammit. Moms is after me! Gotta go and review!_


	5. The Escape!

**The Escape**

Hiei woke up, feeling ropes tied around his arms and legs. He shook his head and blood fell off from his forehead. He looked around, feeling a guilt and felt like someone was watching his every movement.

Hiei shook his head again. "What did I do wrong?" Then a voice came from the shadows and replied, "You didn't save her, that's what you did wrong, shrimp!" Hiei jumped. "Kuwabara?! What the hell?! Are you psycho?"

Kuwabara let out an evil laugh. "I maybe psycho, but at least _I _would've died saving her!" Hiei almost let guilt take its place and broke out in tears, but instead he tried to break the ropes.

Kuwabara again laughed. "You can't break those ropes! Your tiny body won't break those big, strong ropes!" Hiei growled. "Bastard," he muttered to himself. Kuwabara walked in front of Hiei.

"Why?" Hiei glared at him. "Why what?" Kuwabara glared back at him. "You know why." Hiei thought for a moment. "I seriously don't know why," he replied. Kuwabara sighed. "Why didn't you save Yukina? She was your sister!"

Hiei's eyes widened, feeling tears form in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. Kuwabara glared at him. "Well?" Hiei shook his head. "He was gonna kill her anyway, Kuwabara. At least I bought her a few more minutes of life!"

Kuwabara slapped him. "Bastard!" Kuwabara grabbed his cloak, just like at the funerals, but this time with no distractions. "YOU SHOULDA SAVED HER!!" He reluctantly let Hiei's cloak go and he left the room.

Hiei jumped when he saw Kurama leaning on the door, watching Kuwabara leave. Kurama got up from the door after Kuwabara left. "Well Hiei," Kurama started, but Hiei cut him off. "What are you doing here?"

Kurama sighed. "Well, why can't I be here?" Hiei sighed. "You got me." Kurama chuckled. "Well, I just followed Kuwabara here. I wanted to make sure you were OK, as well as-," Kurama said, gesturing someone in.

It was Yukina and Genkai. They all smiled when they came in. Hiei sighed. "Hi guys," he said, a little glum. Yukina and Kurama walked next to Hiei. Genkai looked out where Kuwabara was walking and shook her head disapprovingly.

Hiei felt Kurama's hand pat his shoulder and also felt Yukina hug him. "Hiei, what's wrong," Yukina asked him. Hiei didn't look at her or even asnwer her. He just stared at the ground, as if something was interesting down there.

Kurama and Yukina sighed. He wasn't gonna answer her. Then they heard Kuwabara stomping down the hall. Hiei looked at the door. Kurama tried to feel the ropes as solids, like he can with Hiei, but failed.

Hiei looked up at him. "It's no use. It won't work." He heard that wanna-be evil laugh coming from the door. "You finally giving up?" Hiei growled. Kuwabara obviously couldn't see the spirits surrounding him and he couldn't feel it.

Yukina stood next to Hiei, but Kurama walked towards Kuwabara. Yukina looked at Kurama's movements, hoping he wouldn't hurt Kuwabara. Kurama didn't though. He just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Hiei stared at Kuwabara. "What do you want?" Kuwabara laughed. "I want you to cry!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei, punching Hiei in the stomach with force, but Hiei didn't even flinch. He just looked at Kuwabara.

Then he laughed. "You seriously think that's gonna hurt me? Huh?! You think?!" Yukina shook her head. "Hiei, please don't," she pleaded to him. He ignored her though. Kuwabara growled. "It should hurt you!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Well, guess what? It doesn't hurt me." Kuwabara growled and left. When Genkai saw Kuwabara leave, she walked to Hiei and smacked his head. "Idiot! He should've made you cry!"

Hiei stared at her, showing no emotion and said sarcastiscally, "Yeah Genkai. That makes me feel _soooo _much better." Genkai held up her fist, making it look like she was gonna smack him again. Hiei shut up after that.

Kurama sighed. He walked over to Hiei again and tried to feel the solid object that made Hiei stay in place. He was struggling. Hiei looked at him again. "Give up. You're never gonna untie it, Kurama."

Kurama shrugged and laughed a little. "Never hurts you until you try, right?" Genkai and Yukina nodded. "I see you remember 1 of the many words and phrases of wisdom I gave you, Kurama."

Kurama smiled and nodded. Hiei shook his head. Yukina giggled a bit. "Well Hiei, you can stand up now. The ropes are untied." Hiei cocked his head at him and said, "No way." He stood up and sure enough, the ropes that tied him up fell.

"OK, that's both creepy and cool. Thanks Kurama," Hiei said. Kurama nodded. "Here, Kuwabara can't sense our spirit energy, so we'll help you escape." Hiei nodded. Genkai started outta the door 1st.

"It's clear!" Hiei went out and walked quietly, stopping when he saw a corner. Kurama looked around the corner, seeing no one around. "Clear!" Hiei walked quietly. He heard Kuwabara sobbing in a room.

He was curious, so he looked in. "Hiei! What're you doing," Genkai asked him. Hiei held up a finger. He looked a little creeped out at what he saw. Kuwabara was talking to himself or to a picture of Yukina.

He kept saying, "Yukina! I miss you so much!" Hiei made a face. "Well, I'm out," he said. Kuwabara was crying a little too loud, so Hiei talked normal and started walking away. Kurama, Genkai, and Yukina followed.

Hiei thought, _"This place is like a maze! It's impossible to get outta here!" _Yukina saw that he was amazed by this place. She was also. Hiei whipped out his sword. "That's it. I'm cutting our way outta here!"

Kurama looked back, since Hiei yelled loud, probably loud enough to startle Kuwabara. Hiei looked at Kurama. "What's wrong?" Kurama glared at him. "You were kinda loud, doncha think?!"

Hiei shrugged. "So? The big oaf probably couldn't hear me over his cries." Kurama shook his head. "Whatever." They were all walking and they reached the door finally! Hiei looked up. "I wonder where I was all this time."

He opened the door and, having seeing bright light in who knows how long, Hiei had to shield his eyes and squint. Kurama, Yukina, and Genkai disappeared. Hiei looked back at them. He had forgotten they were dead.

He shook his head. "I just can't get over myself!" The little nagging voice said, "Really now? I really didn't know that." Hiei growled. "Can I call you Kory?" The voice asked, "Why?" Hiei sighed. "Because I wanna name you."

The voice was quiet before saying, "Yes." Hiei said, "OK. Kory, shut the hell up!" And he started running. He looked out at the park. He saw Yusuke, Keiko, and their son, Shingo, playing catch.

Hiei looked at Shingo. He looked so happy. "Wish I could feel like you can, Shingo," Hiei said aloud. Then he bumped into someone. "Sor-" But Hiei looked at the person. "What the- Koenma?! What are you doing in the Ningenkai?"

_Me: It's another evil cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHA!! OK, but I gotta, ughh, look up the word 'study' because Moms is still after me about my grades. But the weird thing about school? Our lives are run by some letters in the alphabet!... Damn. And it's only A, B, C, D, and U! U for Christ's sakes! It should be E next! Dammit!!_


	6. Answered Questions

**Answered Questions**

Koenma was lying on the ground. "Koenma?! Did you not hear me? I asked why are you in the Ningenkai," Hiei yelled at him. Koenma looked at Hiei with a goofy expression on his face. "I like pie!" And he fell back on the ground.

Hiei shook his head. "I swear Koenma, if you're joking with me, you will never wake up again!" Koenma shook his head. "Ow. Why were you in such a hurry," Koenma asked Hiei. Hiei glared at him.

"Answer my question 1st. Why are you in the Ningenkai?" Koenma sighed. "To look for you. And then we bumped into each other." Hiei stared at him. "You aren't using my for another test for your damn dandruff shampoo! Last time I agreed,_ I_ had dandruff for a week!"

Koenma laughed, remembering that week. Hiei growled. "Anyway, if you're not here for me to test your shampoo, what exactly _do _you want me for," Hiei asked him. Koenma hadn't stopped laughing.

Hiei growled. "Koenma," he said warningly. Koenma wiped a tear from his eyes, still laughing. "S-s-sorr-sorry, Hie-Hiei!" Hiei glared at him. "Look, you're just wasting my time. So I'm leaving," Hiei said, standing up.

Koenma had a serious look on his face as he grabbed Hiei's arm. "I know why you're having these hallucinations, Hiei." Hiei stopped. He stood there, with his back still facing Koenma. "Why?" Koenma stood up.

"Because- How did you find out," Hiei asked, interrupting Koenma. Koenma sighed. "Well, after you left my office, I asked my dad, King Enma, why you're suddenly having these images that other people can't see," Koenma started.

Hiei nodded. "And what was his explanation?" Koenma sighed. "Like I had said. You're guilty about their deaths." Hiei sighed. "You should talk to someone who'll listen, like Yusuke." Hiei growled. "Don't mention him to me," he said.

Koenma shrugged. "Well, my dad said the only way you can stop from seeing them is talking to someone who'll listen." Koenma left. Hiei just stood there, watching Yusuke and Keiko playing with Shingo.

Hiei sighed. When he turned to see Koenma out in the distance, he laughed. Kurama was making faces at him, trying to cheer Yukina up and it had to have worked, since he got Hiei to laugh. Yukina was laughing.

Genkai smiled at them. "Well, at least they don't scare me as when I 1st started seeing them," Hiei said to himself. He walked over to them. Genkai raised an eyebrow. "And what did Koenma want," she asked him.

Hiei shrugged. "Just stuff." Yukina and Kurama hadn't seen him, for they were laughing too hard. Hiei gazed at them. Even though they were dead, they seemed to be happy. Genkai was always with them, smiling.

Hiei stared at them. Genkai shook her head. "Hiei? Are you OK?" Hiei looked at Keiko. Yusuke was still in the park, playing football with Shingo. Genkai, Yukina, and Kurama looked at her. Hiei looked downward.

"I'm fine," he said in a non-emotional voice. Kurama walked towards her. Keiko, like everyone else, hadn't seen or sensed the spirits of them. Yusuke and Shingo looked over at Hiei and Keiko.

Shingo pointed to Hiei. Yusuke nodded. "So you weren't lying," Yusuke said. Shingo nodded and held out his hand. "Now you owe me 5 bucks!" Yusuke growled. Keiko looked back. "Uh oh! Yusuke's probably gonna get mad at Shingo."

She waved and smiled at Hiei and left. Hiei felt hands squeezing his shoulders. Genkai and Kurama were squeezing his shoulders, but Yukina stayed back a few feet from him. Hiei didn't really care.

Hiei sighed. "I wish I can tell someone about this." Kurama gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, you can talk to us," he suggested. Hiei shook his head. "I don't know if I could tell you guys my feelings."

But Kory said, "JUST TELL THEM!!" Hiei didn't answer until Kurama and Yukina left. Genkai stayed. "Just tell me. I won't tell them what you told me." Hiei shook his head. "I'm still not sure if I could."

Genkai squeezed his shoulder 1 more time and left. Hiei looked back at them, watching them disappear. He heard Kory sigh. "Well, I hope you're happy Hiei." Hiei shrugged that comment off and started walking.

"I seriously hope you're happy Hiei." Hiei growled. Kory was getting a little annoying. Then something made him jump. Something or someone was hugging him. He turned and saw Yukina hugging him.

"Yukina? Are you OK?" She didn't answer. He didn't know it, but she was crying. He turned and held her. If anyone thought he was crazy, then he would let them. He wasn't gonna leave his sister.

Kurama and Genkai stayed a distance and watched. They weren't gonna interrupt them. Kurama sighed. Genkai didn't say or do anything. She just stared. Yukina let go and ran away, still sobbing.

Hiei watched her leave. Kurama and Genkai glanced at Hiei. He was sad. Kurama wasn't so sure what to do. "Well, the best we can do is to wait until he speaks to someone." Genkai agreed and they left.

Hiei watched them leave. He couldn't hear the conversation. He turned and left the other way. He kept walking. Then he heard something. He walked over to a dumpster. "Something tells me I shold leave," Hiei told himself.

"Yeah. Me." Hiei growled. "Kory, shut the hell up!!" Kory didn't respond. He kept quiet after that. Hiei looked around and saw a small girl, about the age of 5, sitting behind the dumpster.

He strangely looked at the girl. She was crying, he could tell, from the tears on her cheeks. She was bandaging her leg. It was bloody, bruised, and she was in pain from trying to bandage the leg herself.

Hiei looked around and sighed. No one was there and the girl was bandaging her leg the wrong way. He knelt down. "Here," he said, taking the bandages from her hand. "This is how you do it."

He helped bandage her leg. She looked at him with innocent sea green eyes. He looked down at her. "What happened? And where's your parents," he asked her. "And more importantly, what's your name?"

She gazed at him with a blank look. "My name is Yue. I'm an orphan. And I got in a fight with demons," she replied softly. Hiei stared at her. "Demons?" She nodded. "1 had a fire sword. 1 had a spirit gun. And..." She trailed off.

Hiei looked at her. He wasn't gonna rush her. He just wanted to know what a human girl, or if she was a human, was doing fighting demons who are probably bigger than her and how she had no parents.

_"Well, she might've had to fight for herself as I had when I was younger," _Hiei thought to himself. "And the other was a guy who had a rose whip," she said. _"Wait. Spirit Gun? Fire Sword? And Rose Whip," _Hiei thought.

"Do you remember what they looked like, Yue?" She thought for a moment. "Yeah. The guy with the fire sword had black hair. The spirit gun guy had red hair. And the rose whip guy had long, red hair also."

But she put her hand to her mouth. Hiei looked at her. "Is something wrong?" She nodded. "The guy with the rose whip wasn't bad. He tried saving me. But the weird part was..." She didn't know how she could finish.

"Was he a spirit," Hiei asked Yue. Yue nodded. "Why? Did you know him?" Hiei nodded slowly. "Yes." Yue stood up wobbling. Hiei stood up and helped her stay standing. "Well, I need to go back to the Makai," she said.

Hiei looked at her. "Well, would you like to see if Koenma would put you in a good home?" She looked at him. "Koenma? The prince?" He nodded. "Girls like you shouldn't be alone on the grounds of the Makai alone," he told her.

She agreed. "But..." She still seemed a bit sad. "I wanna stay with my real family, whether they're dead or not." Hiei looked at her with his red eyes glowing. "Do you- I know what you're about to ask and yes, I do."

Hiei stood up straight. "Well, wherever you're going, I'm coming with and I don't care if you don't want me along, but I won't reason." He picked her up. "Time to go to the Makai." He jumped and they were both gone.

_Me: Damn, I thought I might never get this chapter finished! Well, review!_


End file.
